


退潮

by sendmedowntotheriver



Category: Lovesick | Scrotal Recall (TV)
Genre: F/F, Just forget the boys you two will make a cute couple
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendmedowntotheriver/pseuds/sendmedowntotheriver
Summary: 那天晚上Abigail离开Dylan后，带Jonesy回了家。（看第三季时火冒三丈，决定把男的们都扔掉，自己拉娘爽一下。）
Relationships: Abigail/Jonesy





	退潮

“或许我是有点儿自我满足的，我决定让他省了那些挽留的话。就像是他已经跑远了，但发现你不再跟着时还是会本能地追过来几步。你退一步，他多追一步，最后你们又走到一起去。你知道事情不会那样发展，事实上追个两步或者三步他就自觉无愧了，停下来，回到原来的方向上去，剩下你傻乎乎站着。我不想那样。我觉得我一步也没退，只是直接转身走了，做得很棒，”Abigail歪着头，眯起眼睛，下巴放在杯沿上，“……但走了以后，我又忍不住好奇。”

Jonesy把酒杯举在眼前，透过橙色的酒液看她。

“我好奇后退是否有个‘度’，比如说在他身后一臂范围内跟着跑，看似退了但其实在前进。这样他想起来拉你一把时，不会觉得这个距离太不可逾越。”

“在我听来这不太像是后退。”Jonesy叹了口气。

“你觉得什么叫后退？”

“我觉得……”

◆

_后退是盯住远方的某个点，同时远离这个点，径直朝不可知的方向走去。_

Abigail睁开眼时，看到自己的窗帘。窗帘太薄，挡不住多少光线，看得出天已经亮了，是个晴天。Dylan每次留宿都会被晒醒，他随口提过几次应该换个遮光窗帘，她应着声但从未真想行动起来，个中原因她也说不清。

头沉得像个沙袋，眼皮酸涩，还是很困。天这么亮了，但不知怎的她觉得自己刚刚睡下。她揉了揉发肿的眼睛，翻过身，看到旁边的Jonesy。

Jonesy侧卧着，半倚在床头，肩背以下埋在她被子的另半边里，没注意到她的动静。一个专注的背影。

她用手背抵住额头。是啊……Jonesy。

“我觉得这和高潮差不多。我是说高潮过后。高潮时你想不到太多东西，你会被那一刻填满……但高潮结束得很快，十几秒，运气好的话更长些，你能感受到它退去。它退去的时候，你看不到的整个世界又回来了。好的坏的——绝大多数是坏的，都回来了，像把脑子扔进洗衣机滚了一遭又拎出来。”她想起Jonesy亲吻她之前是这么说的。Jonesy的舌头尝起来像某种活物，灵活柔韧的多汁的海洋生物。“退潮是醒来的过程。说到后退，我就会想起这个。”

高潮即将到来时她偏过头，看向床头柜上的闹钟。闹钟的秒针咔哒作响。她的大腿根随着Jonesy手指的动作而抽搐，身体的内里发着热，脚尖却感到寒冷；如果通过Jonesy的视角来看她的表情大概挺扭曲的，不会太好看。她能感受到那个时刻的接近。她攀附住Jonesy的肩膀，光滑柔软的皮肤被她掌心的汗水弄得发粘。她全身剧烈颤抖起来，那一刻，那一刻……

她死死盯着闹钟，一、二、三、四、五，这五秒里她睁着眼却什么也看不见，被某种感受来回来去地冲刷。接下来那感受有了方向，仿佛规律地流转起来，画面缓缓挤入她的眼角。……十三、十四、十五。它消失了，持续了整整十五秒，过后无影无踪。

她觉得血管里是海水在流过。那些曾瞬间里汇聚起来的血液迅速各归其位，把体温也带走了。她清晰地感知到自己膝窝里沁出的汗沿着小腿肚往下滑。为什么在那十五秒里意识不到这点？在那十五秒里什么都意识不到。她发现自己的脖颈和小腹同样湿漉漉，她发现Jonesy的嘴唇贴着她的额角。

不知什么时候黑色的海洋袭来，吞没了她。

“我以为你走了。”一开口声音哑得吓人，她舔舔嘴唇，只舔到干燥裂开的皮。

Jonesy回头看她，然后放下了手中的什么，转而从床头柜上抓住水杯递给她。有纸页在窸窣作响。她接过来，把整杯水灌下去，当这是余生的第一杯水，有史以来最重要的一杯水似的。有一些顺着下颌线淌下去，抚过她赤裸的皮肤。Jonesy观察她。

“为什么会以为我走了？”

“就是……名声问题。”

Jonesy扑哧地笑了。

“我没想到自己名声有那么差？”

“相信我，真的很差，”她觉得自己嘴角也在上翘，“人人都知道Jonesy不喜欢和人睡一张床，最擅长的就是趁人睡着时拎着内衣直接溜走。”

Jonesy一点没被冒犯。她拍了拍身上的被子，“那好吧，这次我还在。你的床躺着很舒服。”

当然舒服，这床垫贵得要命，是她和Dylan一起在家居城试了整个周末后挑的。他们躺过几十个床垫，在这张床垫上花费了最多时光。但说起来，还是她独占床垫的时间更久些。

她觉得眼皮又快要粘上了。床垫下陷又弹起，是Jonesy坐起来下了床。她眯着眼问：“你在读什么？”

“你写的小说。两个女孩在旅馆碰见什么的。”停了一下，“确实不错，写得很真诚，你应该多写点。”

她随意应了一声，不置可否。并不是说她真心想做个小说家什么的，她想，她只是格外需要讲那个故事。故事讲完了、不再卡在她的喉咙里，并没有新的故事紧跟着生长起来。

多少有点儿遗憾。她睁开眼。

“如果你决定回曼彻斯特，我可以代你问问转租的事，”Jonesy坐在床尾，背对着她用手指梳头发，声音里听不出什么态度，“这是间很不错的公寓。”

“……我还没想好。”她根本还没想。

Jonesy转过身来，点点头。

经窗帘过滤的光线显得柔软。Jonesy面对她站着，姿态很放松，只穿着内裤。这是一副漂亮的躯体，尤其是胸前，让人不太容易移开视线。Abigail记起Jonesy跪伏在她身体上方时，发梢垂在她额头，毛茸茸地发痒，而那对乳房因重力作用而显得更加丰润，在她眼前小幅地晃动，乳头磨蹭过她的锁骨。她用手心托住它们，轻轻抓握，脆弱的腺体隔着热乎乎的皮肤压着她的手掌，将她与Jonesy连接起来。Jonesy的呼吸声那么清晰，她想不起是否带着酒味，因为她自己肯定闻起来像块在龙舌兰里泡了一夜的抹布。她是一艘木筏，被海水推着飘游，而Jonesy的身体是包覆住她的那块防水布。那些卷发与乳房、腰侧与小腹的线条像是经浪潮冲刷百年般柔润，在此刻模糊的阳光下更加明显。

海水退去后，木筏最终会靠岸。

“不过谢谢，确实是间不错的公寓。”她对眼前的身体点了点头以示赞赏。

确实是间不错的公寓，里面配着她亲自置办的家具，她订购的拼装书架、她拆封的羽绒被、她曾一心一意送出却被对方舍弃的一格抽屉。现在抽屉空了，有点像退潮之后，海滩上留下被海水吐出来的一地狼藉，看上去让人心里不太舒服，但也许捡敛一下能够卖个好价钱。抽屉又属于她了，亚麻布床单也一样，窗帘透出来的光也一样——起码暂时如此，已付租金允许的范围内。

Jonesy玩味地看着她，她撑着眼皮尝试对视，很快就撑不住了。有时候的确如此，再好看的裸体也犟不过睡意。她用力眨眼。

她看得不算清楚，但Jonesy多半是对她笑了。Jonesy走过来，拍了拍她的头顶，似乎觉得凉滑的短发手感很好，又揉了两下。“再睡会儿。”

她把被子拉上来，覆盖住鼻子，闻到海水的气息。她闭上眼。大概是Jonesy的香水，某种不算刺鼻的男香。拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒远去，卧室门打开又关上。

不可知的Jonesy，局外人Jonesy，冷漠的热心肠Jonesy，擅长趁人尚未醒来时偷偷溜走的Jonesy。Jonesy这个名字之前可以加上无限多的定语，但Abigail还是很困，没有力气去捋明白哪一个是最准确的。那也不重要，她迷迷糊糊地想，因为此刻Jonesy的裙子挂在她的椅背上，手包搁在她的床头，体温残留在她的被窝里；Jonesy还在这儿，不是一个词汇，而是一个人。

再次沉入潮水之前，她听到厨房传来声响，像是平底锅被放在了电磁炉上。大概她今天得到的是一个早餐精灵Jonesy。“鸡蛋不在冰箱，在橱柜里。”她努力喊了一句，然后把脸埋进松软的枕头——埋进彻头彻尾属于她的枕头里，隐约觉得自己触摸到了又一个故事的边界，一个可以将感受浇筑为文字的故事。她也许笑了一下，也许没笑完就睡着了。

**Author's Note:**

> 写到结尾时，刷手机看到Abi的演员发了张照片，配文是“I ain’t playin.”  
> 有人评论：“But you played with dylan（白眼emoji）”  
> 她回复：“erm. No Abigail did not play with Dylan.”  
> XD，Abi真可爱。


End file.
